IRIS Dimatamu
by yamanaka tenten
Summary: Dipadang bulan... dimana bunga-bunga Iris tumbuh mekar... dua manusia untuk pertama kalinya mengikat tali pertemanan, meski tampa mereka sadari, Sihir Iris telah menebarkan wangi.. menunggu waktu, untuk mereka mengikat tali yang baru... (bad summary) SHIKAINO/For SIVE 2016-Say It With Flower!/ Hanakotoba-Sky-Iris/ DLDR/mid to RnR?


**Iris Di Matamu…**

 **#Ditulis For SIVE 2016 – Say It With Flower!**

 **Hanakotoba/Sky/Iris**

 **pantitia : white azalea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Shikamaru x Ino**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : friendship and romance.**

 **Warning : hujan typo, banjir OOC, abal, gaje, EYD ancur, gak layak baca.. etc**

 **(Like ?, you can keep calm and happy with this or FnF, RnR)**

 **(Don't like ? keep Calm and press 'Back' bottom)**

 **.**

' _ **Saat sebuah rasa berbeda menyelinap dalam kisah persahabatan! Kau hanya mempunyai dua pilihan. Ungkapkan dan kau akan kehilangan persahabatan, atau sembunyikan dan kau akan kehilangan harapan'**_

…

Dipadang hijau, terhampar bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, memberi pelangi meski tiada hujan, menampakkan aorora, meski tampa es. Beribu bunga terhampar estetis, membentang luas penuh eksotis, mekar merekah tiada sudah, berjejer teratur sesuai koloninya dengan indah. Lavender keunguan memanjalar memanjar membentuk ular, merebakkan wangi khas yang menelusuk hidung. Bunga-bunga kamelia bergerumbul, membentuk undukan putih hijau dengan bintik oranye kekuningan ditengahnya, menyusupkan aroma menawan menenggelamkan. Feverfew terhampar, memberi kesan mungil menggemaskan, mengunci setiap mata untuk tak beralih, karena taman syurga telah teralih. Alstromeria mulai merekah, lembut warnanya begitu indah, semerbak harumnya menutup celah, cantik bidadari seolah kalah. Sekelompok Dandelion melepas kuncupnya, membiarkannya terbang mengembara, dengan menitip harapan disetiap helainya, bahwa dimanapun dia akan singgah, akan tumbuh Dandelion baru lagi dan lagi. Iris violet memenjara setiap iris yang melihat, mengumbar hawa yang menyihir, mencipta aroma yang tiada akhir.

Dipadang bunga, mereka bertemu pertama kali, meluapkan duka oleh peristiwa yang sama. Kematian sang Ibu menuntun mereka bertemu, terduduk selama berjam-jam, menatap bunga disore dalam diam. Angin sepoi yang mengalun, menjadi bahasa yang lebih dimengerti, keheningan menjadi komunikasi yang lebih dipahami, belai kuncup bunga sore yang merekah jauh lebih mengisi, apa yang selama ini hilang dari dalam hati. Meski sepi ini acap kali mengingatkan, bahwa air mata adalah pengingat rindu untuk saat ini. Sesekali gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu mengusap titik bening dipelupuk matanya dengan punggung tangan, sesekali pula bibir mungilnya nampak bergetar, mengingat peristiwa yang membuat hari-harinya begitu hambar. Sementara si bocah laki-laki berambut hitam itu hanya diam, memandang awan sore dengan kosong, seakan begitu tegar, meski nyatanya bohong.

…..

Dipadang Daisy yang merekah, dua manusia untuk pertama kalinya mengikat tali pertemanan, membuat janji untuk saling melindungi, mengucap kata untuk saling memberi arti. Bersumpah, bahwa mereka akan saling mengisi.

"Shikamaru, jadilah temanku!?" kejujuran dan kepolosan berkilat lewat mata bening si anak pirang, menunjukkan kesungguhan juga ketulusan, dihadapan Bunga Daisy yang bermekaran.

Lawan bicaranya nampak melirik, kemudian tersenyum apik.

"Tidak buruk!" balasnya kalem, namun bukan berarti ia tak senang. Dalam kedikan bahunya ada ketulusan, dalam senyum simpulnya ada kejujuran. Bahwa berteman, akan sangat menyenangkan. "Meski sepertinya merepotkan!" lanjutnya sok cuek..

…

Dipadang bunga, mereka bertemu kembali. Hari demi hari menjadi biasa, bulan demi bulan menjadi candu. Tahun demi tahun yang berlalu menjadi satu. Satu rasa, satu jiwa, dua raga. Mereka duduk terdiam, membiarkan angin yang menyampaikan pesan. Bahwa sejak lama, entah sejak kapan, tali persaudaraan mengikat dua insan.

"Shikamaru, aku ingin ikut club basket. Bagaimana menurutmu?" pertanyaan penuh antusias, kembali terlontar dari seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang yang mulai memanjang, seragam Sailormoon putih-biru membungkus tubuh rampingnya, ada logo Konoha Junior High School di saku kirinya.

"Kau bisa?!." tanggapan penuh kemalasan, diiringan uapan ngantuk dan sedikit lirikan. Tangannya ia lipat dibelakang kepala sebagai bantal, ia berbaring diatas rumput yang hijau.

"Kau meremehkanku, tuan!" si gadis pirang mendengus. Tangannya ia lipat didada, pertanda bahwa ia tak terima.

"Terakhir kali kau ikut Karate, kulitmu lebam." Si gadis pirang makin mengerucutkan bibir, merasa sebal dengan temannya yang satu ini. Terkadang ia begitu cuek, terkadang pula sangat sensitif, kadang bersikap kekanakan, kadang pula bersikap brother complex, kadang acuh tak acuh, kadang pula protektif.

"Itu sudah biasa dalam latihan. Kalau aku menyerah hanya karena luka, selamanya aku akan jadi wanita lemah!" belanya. Sesekali tangannya ia gerakkan untuk menyibak poni panjang yang menutup sebelah matanya.

"Mendokusai!"

"Biar saja! wek" balasnya meleletkan lidah.

….

Dipadang bulan, mereka telah beranjak remaja, tahun ini mereka masuk jenjang SMA. Tak ada yang berubah sejak tujuh tahun berselang, mereka tetap duduk diam menatap lentera Malam berbintang. Di akhir desember, mereka tutup tahun ini bersama, membagi tawa dalam acara sederhana, bakar-bakar ikan yang ditangkap disungai terdekat.

"Yeay! Sudah matang. Selamat makan!" sorak gadis bermata biru itu girang, melihat ikan panggang hasil tangkapan, telah tersedia dihadapan. Si pemuda dengan kunciran rambut model nanas hanya tersenyum simpul, kemudian mengambil bagiannya dengan santai.

"Dasar!" celetuknya.

Mereka buka pula tahun yang baru bersama. Saling bersandar bahu memberi menopang, saling menyanggah memberi sandaran, menyaksikan kembang api yang bersorak diangkasa hitam. Cantik langit malam, terlihat oleh sepasang netra cerah dan kelam.

"Indah!" komentar gadis berambut ponytail itu, tangannya bergerak menyelipkan poninya ketelinga, agar mata langitnya bisa dengan leluasa merekam angkasa. Sementara sang pemilik netra malam melirik sekilas, pada wanita yang bersandar tenang dibahunya.

"Yah!" tanggapnya, setelah mengalihkan netranya kembali menatap langit malam.

Ada senyum yang merekah dibibir keduanya, ada pula ketenangan, ada kedamaian, dan ada perasaan. Yah, rasa itu, entah sejak kapan menyelinap mengisi ruang kosong direlung hati yang terdalam, siapa yang menyelipkan dan bagaimana caranya rasa itu ada, tak ada yang tahu, Pun tak ada yang ingin tahu, ataukah belum tahu?. Entahlah…. Dalam helaan nafas, tercipta rasa yang berkecamuk, mengaduk batin si pemuda onyx untuk jujur, meski tak jua ada keberanian. Dalam setiap degup jantung, tersebut nama yang tak mampu ia kendalikan, meski si pemuda nanas tak jua ada kemauan untuk mengungkapkan. Dalam setiap hirup udara yang masuk dalam rongga pernafasan, janji mereka untuk saling melindungi telah menjadi udara, tak ada yang bisa tenang tampa saling melihat bahwa sang sahabat baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang mampu tidur jika sakit mendera salah satu, tak ada yang mampu bernafas, jika tertangkap titik air mata menggelayut disalah satu netra.

….

"Kau kenapa?" mata onyx menatap lekat iris birunya yang berair. Badannya gemetar berusaha menahan luapan hujan dilangit matanya. Dia tak menjawab.

"Jawab aku, Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?!" nada bicaranya kian dingin, mengintrupsi juga menitah. Namun, lagi-lagi tak ada tanggapan, hanya gerak tangan yang merengkuhnnya meminta pelukan.

"Apa karena Gaara?!" sekali lagi, tak ada tanggapan. Namun tubuh yang bergetar hebat dalam pangkuan, cukup menjadi jawaban, dan isakan yang kian menjadi itu, cukup sebagai penjelasan.

'Damn it!'

Dihadapan Fevervew yang merekah. Dalam setiap gerak tangan kanannya membelai lembut surai matahari itu, ada kepalan kasar tangan kirinya menahan kilat amarah. Dalam setiap kecupan lembut dipucuk kepala cerah itu, ada rahang yang menegang dengan gigi yang bergemeretak. Tak terima, ia tak terima! Selamanya ia tak akan terima. Tak ada yang boleh mengalirkan setitikpun air mata, dari iris aqua gadis dalam pangkuannya. Tak akan ada, tak boleh ada. Karena Ino ada dalam lindungannya.

….

Sumpah untuk saling mengisi dan berbagi memberi arti, telah terdoktrin kuat dalam benak masing-masing, hingga tampa mereka sadari, sebuah rasa berbeda telah bersemayam lama dalam hati, menunggu mekar dan memberi harum. Dalam diam mereka menyimpannya rapat apa yang selama ini menggedor laju jantungnya kuat, tak mau tabir rasa tersingkap, untuk kemudian menghilangkan permata yang selama ini mereka genggam.

Tidakkah mereka pengecut?!

Tidakkah mereka payah?!

Tidakkah mereka naïf?!

…

"S-shikamaru?" desisnya dihamparan Alstromeria yang memerah muda.

"Hn"

"S-shiho menitipkan ini padaku." Ucapnya menyulurkan sebuah benda persegi terbungkus indah dengan pita merabela, secarik kertas juga terselip kentara diatasnya.

"Oh" balasnya, tampa melirik sedikitpun. Ia masih sibuk dengan kegiatan berbaringnya.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu" katanya lagi, Kedua tangannya memeluk erat kedua lututnya, dan membiarkan dagunya bertumpu disana. Desir angin yang menabuh lembut, mengibarkan helai pirangnya, membuatnya tampak begitu mempesona. Manik birunya memandang lurus pada bunga ungu dan putih dengan aksen berbeda ditengahnya, tangkainya agak berayun tertabuh sepoi yang berkelana.

"Hn" balasnya malas. Masih dengan mata yang terpejam, menikmati tabuhan alam.

"Apa ..," ucapannya terdengar ragu, membuat netra onyx yang terpejam itu harus terbuka, melirik bidadari cantik yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Apa kau tak mau membalasnya?" lanjutnya cepat. Masih tak berniat menoleh pada lawan bicaranya.

"Itu merepotkan!" tandas pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Kenapa? D-dia sepertinya sangat menyukaimu. Kurasa!" ucapnya sambil lalu memainkan poni panjangnya.

"Kau tidak sedang menyuruhku menerimanya kan?! Ino!" balasnya dengan nada datar. Ada sirat tak suka dalam setiap kata yang keluar. Ada risih dengan makna malas untuk membahas. Ia melirik tajam pada gadis yang masih sibuk memelintir kelebihan rambut yang menjuntai didahinya.

"T-tidak! Aku ti_"

Drrrrrrtttttt~

Kalimatya terpotong oleh getar handphone disakunya.

"Sebentar! Hallo, Sasuke-kun!," ia mulai mengangkat telefon dari seberang, mengacuhkan tatapan tak suka dari si pemilik mata kelam.

"Oh begitu, baiklah!" lanjutnya.

Pip~

"Bagus sekali. Kau menyuruhku menerima Shiho agar kau bisa leluasa dengan Sasuke, sayangnya tidak berhasil." ketusnya beranjak duduk. Menatap mengintimidasi pada lawan bicaranya.

"Apa maksudmu, Shika?" Ino balas menatap tak kalah tajam.

"Kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau kau ingin kencan dengan Sasuke dan jangan di ganggu. Tidak usah mencoblangiku dengan Shiho!" ucapnya dengan suara yang kian meninggi.

"Kau itu kenapa sih!? Aku dan sasuke tidak ada apa-apa?!" kini mereka sudah seperti suami-istri yang cekcok.

"Lalu, apa itu tadi, hm!?"

"Dia hanya mengajakku makan malam!"

"Bagus! Dan besoknya kau sudah menjadi kekasihnya"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Kau merepotkan!"

Si gadis berambut pirang mulai kesal. Ia dengan kasar beranjak dari padang hijau, menjauh meninggalkan pemuda nanas yang menatapnya tak terbaca.

'Apa kau tak bisa menyadari perasaanku, Ino?'

…

….

Camelia putih menyerebak, dihadapan netra kelam yang meredup. Matanya menatap kosong jingga barat, alisnya yang berkedut nampak berat, ekspresinya karat.

'Kau tidak datang, lagi?!' Batinnya membersit.

Sudah dua hari sejak acara pertengkaran kecil mereka, dan sudah dua hari pula si gadis pirang tak datang ketempat dimana mereka biasa bertemu, padang bunga. Sore ini nampak berbeda, bunga-bunga yang merekah nampak layu dimatanya, padang bunga yang semarak terlihat sepi. Yah, tentu saja, karena biasanya gadis itulah penyumbang kebingaran dipadang tenang ini. Matahari jingga nampak redup dimatanya, awan senja lebih gelap dari biasanya. Yah, tentu saja karena gadis surya itu menyumbang terang disorenya.

'Semarah itukah kau padaku?' batinnya kembali bergumam, menyairkan lagu-lagu penantian.

Baru dua hari dan rasanya dua abad. Sungguh ia tak bisa begini. Ia tak bisa jika gadis itu menyuekinya seperti ini. Baru dua hari gadis itu tak menyapanya, dan rasanya sudah dua milyar tahun. Ia begitu tak nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini, ia tak biasa seperti ini. Biasanya gadis itu selalu menjadi pengganggu tidurnya dikelas, menggelitikinya, menarik telinganya, atau meneriakinya. Biasanya gadis itu suka menariknya paksa untuk menemaninya berbelanja, mencari makan, atau bahkan menunggunya disalon selama berjam-jam. Biasanya gadis itu akan datang setiap pagi kerumahnya, untuk membangunkannya agar tidak telat berangkat sekolah, menyuruhnya mandi, mempersiapkan buku-buku pelajarannya, dan kemudian berangkat bersama. Biasanya suara gadis cerewet itu selalu memenuhi gendang telinganya, biasanya tingkah lakunya yang merepotkan memenuhi netranya, biasanya omelannya yang tiada habis memusingkan kepalanya, dan biasanya senyuman riangnya memenuhi hari-harinya. Biasanya!

Sekarang si pengganggu merepotkan itu menjauhinya. Baru dua hari dan Shikamaru begitu merindukannya, merindukan gangguannya yang menyenangkan, merindukan senyumannya yang menenangkan, merindukan binar matanya yang menghanyutkan. Yah, harus ia akui, bahwa ternyata sahabat pirangnya itu telah masuk terlalu dalam dihidupnya, harus Shikamaru akui bahwa sahabat pirangnya itu mempunyai eksistensi yang besar dalam hidupnya, harus ia akui bahwa ia menginginkan keberadaannya disekelilingnya, harus ia akui bahwa ia candu omelannya, harus ia akui bahwa ia membutuhkannya,dan harus ia akui bahwa dirinya begitu menyukainya. yah! Ia harus mengakuinya. Atau ia akan kehilangan mataharinya. Dua hari ini sudah cukup redup tampanya, dan ia tidak bisa menambah satu hari lagi. Ia tak mampu. Ia tak akan mampu.

'Troublesome!' desisnya di atas karpet alam yang hijau. Matanya mulai terpejam, menikmati irama angin yang menyapanya dalam.

'Bodoh! Kau tidak boleh pergi dariku, Ino!' batinnya masih berdendang dalam diam.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!' dan sepoi yang mengalun, menjadi tembang-tembang nada dihatinya.

…

…

Malam ini purnama dilangit nampak terang tampa celah, awan-awan terlihat berbalik arah, seolah enggan menghalangi cerah. Trotoar jalan tak sesepi biasanya, taman-taman kota tak segelap biasanya, lampu-lampu berkerlip menghias setiap sudut, hampir setiap muda mudi tampak menenteng sesuatu ditangannya, sebuah benda dengan bungkus indah. Taman hiburan yang katanya tengah mengadakan festival valentine terlihat tumpah oleh lautan manusia, warna-warna merah muda tampak mendominasi, benda-benda berbentuk hati disana sini, senyuman yang merekah penuh arti.

Dan disinilah Shikamaru sekarang, dengan kaos hitam polos dan jaket denim membungkus tubuh atlestisnya. Ia tampak menghela nafas berat, ia paling tidak suka keramaian seperti ini. 'merepotkan!' gumamnya. Kedua tangannya ia semayamkan disaku celana, kepala nanasnya ia biarkan bersembunyi dibawah naungan tudung jaketnya yang lebar. Ia mulai menarik kaki-kaki berbungkus jeans hitamnya menerobos kerumunan dengan mata yang bergerak kanan-kiri. Seandainya bukan karena gadis cerewet yang sangat dirindukannya, ia tak akan mau berdesakan seperti ini. Yah! Tadi dia berkunjung kerumah Ino, dan paman Inoichi memberitahu kalau Ino pergi ke Festival Valentine bersama temannya, lebih tepatnya, saingannya.

Langkahnya begitu pasti, menyusuri setiap celah-celah sempit tampa henti, menerobos dinding-dinding manusia dengan hati-hati. Dari langkahnya yang teratur, Shikamaru seolah bisa menebak dimana kira-kira keberadaan sahabat pirang yang dicari. Tak lama…

Tap~

Langkahnya berhenti. Perkiraannya tepat, dikedai eskrim Ino sedang berkutat. Ia menghela nafasnya berat, sebelum kemudian kembali melangkah merapat. Biasanya Shikamaru akan langsung memarahinya jika Ino ketahuan makan es krim malam-malam, tapi keberadaan seseorang disamping gadis itu membuatnya harus menahan nafas.

"Ino.." ucapnya setelah berada tepat di samping gadis itu.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, reflek gadis berambut pirang tergerai dengan mini dress ungu simple itu menoleh.

"S-Shika!" dan ia tersentak seketika.

"Ikut aku!" tampa menunggu persetujuan Ino, ia langsung meraih tangan mungil itu, menggenggamnya erat, kemudian menariknya pelan. Namun…

"Ino bersamaku malam ini!" seorang lagi dengan cepat meraih tangan Ino yang bebas. Dan jadilah Ino berada ditengah dua orang yang saling menarik tangannya kuat.

"Aku tidak peduli" ucap Shikamaru dingin, mencoba menarik Ino menjauh, tapi si pihak ketiga juga balas menarik tangan gadis itu.

"Hei kalian apa-apaan?! Lepaskan aku!" kini Ino benar-benar diposisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Kedua pergelangan tangannya berada dalam genggaman erat dua pemuda yang menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya, Sasuke!" Perintah Shikamaru datar.

"Kaulah yang seharusnya melepaskan tangannya, tuan tak diundang!" balas Sasuke tak kalah datar.

"Aku tak perlu undanganmu untuk menjemput Ino"

"Kheh! Akupun tak perlu mematuhi titahmu, Shikamaru!"

Perang deathglare-pun tak dapat dihindari, memberi kilat meski tiada petir, melayangkan aura seram meski lampu-lampu tiada buram, memberi hawa dingin yang membekukan.

"Hei kalian. Apa yang kalian lakukan, ha?! Lepaskan aku!"

"Diam!"

Nyettt~

Ino ciut seketika.

Kedua tangan kekar yang bebas dengan pemilik yang berbeda itu sama-sama meraih kerah jaket masing-masing. Melayangkan tatapan tajam membunuh, menyorot dengan kilat beraduh, tak peduli pada penonton disekilingnya acuh. Ino hanya membeku mematung, tak tau harus apa dan bagaimana, nyalinya ciut seketika, melihat dua sosok berhawa dingin, melayangkan sorotan membunuh yang begitu ingin. Kedua tangannya masih dalam genggaman erat dua tangan besar pemuda datar. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?.

"Kau... lepaskan tanganmu dari Ino" geram pemuda nanas itu, mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada kerah jaket lawan bicaranya.

"Itu kalimatku, Nara" balas Sasuke dingin, menambah cengkeramannya tak kalah kuat. Ino menatap dua pemuda ini bergantian, masih berusaha menarik pergelangan tangannya dari dua tangan kekar yang menggenggamnya kuat.

"Kalian, lepaskan tanganku sekarang juga atau kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi setelah ini!" Ino sudah tidak tahan dengan situasi yang tak menguntungkan seperti ini. Kini gilirannya melayangkan tatapan tajam.

Shikamaru reflek melepas genggaman tangannya secepat kilat. Kalimat yang dilontarkan Ino terasa begitu menakutkan baginya. Ino menatap tajam Sasuke yang masih saja menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar ia melakukan hal yang sama. Tak lama, Sasuke melepas tangannya juga. Ino menghela nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya kasar.

"Apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan?! Kita sudah menjadi tontonan menarik sekarang..," ucap Ino memutar matanya melihat sekeliling yang telah ramai memerhatikan mereka.

"Dan kau Shika. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lanjutnya menunjuk pemuda berambut nanas disamping kirinya.

"Menjemputmu" jawabnya cepat.

"Aku berangkat dengan Sasuke" ucap Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut kebiruan disamping kanannya.

"Dan pulangnya bersamaku." Kekeh Shikamaru.

"Apa?"

"Ino.. kita harus bicara"

"Ino berangkat bersamaku, pulangnya-pun bersamaku" ucap Sasuke dingin, kedua tangannya ia lipat didada.

"Aku tidak bicara padamu"

"Argh… kalian membuatku gila! Aku pulang sendiri saja"

Dengan cepat Ino meraih tas selempangnya, kemudian beranjak dengan tak kalah cepat. Ia harus menjauh dari tempat itu sebelum kesehatan mentalnya terganggu.

"Ino!" / "Ino!"

Panggilan dua pemuda itu tak lagi didengar. Ino masih melanjutkan langkah cepatnya, setengah berlari ke pinggir jalan dan buru-buru menyetop taxi yang lewat pada timing yang tepat.

"Jalan Pak!" ucap Ino setelah masuk kedalam Taxi orange itu. Namun..

Cklek!

"Bukit Nagano, pak!"

"Hai'!"

"Huh?"

Dan Taxi-pun melaju, meninggalkan keramaian festival merah muda dengan agak cepat. Menjauhi lautan manusia yang menumpah. Meski mungkin tak ada yang tahu, bahwa satu manusia mengumpat kesal dibelakang sana.

"Sial! Aku terlambat!"

…...

Gadis bermata biru itu menggelung dan menumpuk rambut pirangnya kebahu kiri. Ia bertopang dagu, dengan netra yang ia lemparkan keluar jendela. Tak ada pemandangan berarti diluar sana, hanya suasana gelap disepanjang trotoar, karena mereka telah menjauhi terang jalan. Namun ia pikir ini lebih baik untuk mengusir kecanggungan yang tercipta, sepertinya.

Sementara seorang pemuda yang duduk tepat disampingnya melakukan hal yang sama, bertopang dagu memandang pada arah sebaliknya. Meski sesekali netra kelam itu melirik si gadis surya lewat pantulan bayang kaca mobil. Suasana menjadi hening, canggung dan kikuk enggan berpaling, hanya deru angin yang terdengar bising, dan bunyi mesin yang turut mengiring.

…..

Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, hingga tak menyadari kalau Taxi yang mereka tumpangi telah berhenti. Melihat tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan (?) dari penumpangnya, akhirnya supir taxi-pun berdehem. Kemudian berucap. "Kita sudah sampai dibukit Nagano!"

Mendengar itu, keduanya langsung terkesiap. Dengan cepat pemuda itu membayar Taxi. Kemudian meraih tangan mungil gadis disampingnya kuat, menggiringnya untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Sigadis tampak tak berontak, pasrah tak memberi tanda menolak.

"Shikamaru?"

Tak ada tanggapan, pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu masih meneruskan langkahnya dalam diam. Menggenggam erat tangan kecil itu pelan, meneluri jalan setapak yang tampak kelam. Si gadis hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia tau kemana pemuda ini akan membawaya, ia cukup hafal daerah ini. Daerah tempat mereka biasa meluangkan waktu bersama, untuk memandang bunga-bunga, di padang pelangi tempat mereka menatap langit yang sama.

Tak lama, langkah keduanya berhenti. Tepat ditengah padang bunga yang tampak menari oleh tabuhan angin malam. Shikamaru membalikkan badannya menghadap si gadis pirang. Kemudian menatapnya lekat tepat diiris sebiru langit dan laut dihadapannya itu. Tangan yang tadi menggenggam erat tangan si gadis kini beralih menangkup pipinya lembut.

"Apa kau membenciku, Ino?" tanyanya langsung.

"Apa?"

"Jawab saja!"

"T-tidak!" jawab Ino menunduk. Kedua tangannya kini saling menekan jemarinya, pertanda bahwa ia sedang tak nyaman sekarang.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak datang dua hari ini?" Shikamaru tetap tak menurunkan kadar sorotannya.

"I-itu….," Ino tampak ragu. Shikamaru mengangkat dagu Ino dengan jemarinya, mengiring gadis itu untuk menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Apa karena Sasuke? Apa dia melarangmu menemuiku?"

"T-tidak! Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke!"

"Lalu?"

"I-itu… aku fikir kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi" lirihnya kembali menunduk. Kedua tangannya beralih memeluk dirinya sendiri. Angin malam yang menabuh begitu dingin dirasa, ditambah sorot pemuda didepannya yang tak kalah dingin semakin membekukan tulang. Dan jangan lupakan dress mini selutut yang dikenakannya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang. Kedua tangannya beralih untuk melepas jaket yang dikenakannya, kemudian memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil yang kedinginan dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berfikir seperti itu?" ucapannya melembut. Ia belai pipi pucat gadis itu pelan.

Ino memalingkan wajahnya, kedua tangannya mengeratkan jaket yang agak kebesaran itu. Kemudian berucap..

"Kau sudah punya Shiho, jadi aku fikir..,"

"Shiho? Apa maksudmu?"

Kini Ino yang menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian menatap lawan bicaranya tajam.

"Aku marah padamu karena kau membentakku waktu itu, aku menunggumu minta maaf padaku, tapi kau tak pernah melakukannya. Aku berniat melupakan masalah sepele itu, sehingga besoknya, saat jam istirahat aku mencarimu untuk makan siang bersama, tapi aku malah melihatmu memeluk Shiho dibawah pohon belakang sekolah, a-aku pikir keberadaanku sudah ter..ganti..kan". ujarnya.

Mendengar itu, sontak Shikamaru tersenyum lebar. Kemudian membelai lembut surai tergerai yang berterbangan itu. Menyelipkan rambut panjang yang tampak berantakan kebelakang telinga si gadis pirang.

"Kau cemburu?" tanyanya menyeringai.

"T-tidak!" jawab Ino cepat, disertai gelengan kuat.

"Katakan saja, kau cemburu'kan?" Shikamaru semakin melebarkan senyumnya, melihat wajah ayu itu kian memerah didepan matanya.

"Kubilang tidak!" Ino kembali menunduk. Menyembunyikan rona merah muda yang mulai menjalari pipi delimanya.

Shikamaru terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah Ino yang kian memadam. Ia-pun menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Kau harus cemburu. Karena aku menyukainya" Ino mendongakkan kepalanya, untuk melihat bagaimana sipemilik mata kelam itu tersenyum hangat.

"K-kau menyukai Shiho?"

"Bukan. Maksudku, aku suka kalau kau cemburu padaku." Ucapnya, mengecup singkat kening si rambut kuning.

"A-apa? A-aku tidak cemburu! Aku tidak cemburu! Pokoknya tidak cemburu!" racau Ino yang semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Shikamaru, menyembunyikan rona yang kian kentara.

"Ino.."

"Kubilang aku-tidak-cemburu!"

"Merepotkan! Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan, bodoh"

"L-lalu?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur" kini Shikamaru kembali memberikan sorot elangnya.

"Huh?"

"Apa kau dan Sasuke menjalin hubungan?"

"Hubungan? Tentu saja!"

"Apa?!"

"Hubungan pertemanan. Memang tidak boleh?" tuturnya polos.

"Kau menakutiku, Ino!" ada lega dalam hembusan nafasnya. Ada tegang yang kian menghilang dari sorotan matanya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" sekarang apa boleh Ino berharap, bahwa si pemalas ini juga menyukainya? Ah jangan tanya bagaimana laju jantungnya sekarang. Seperti genderang yang beradu dalam perang.

"Karena…," Shikamaru menjeda kalimatnya, menatap lekat iris biru bidadari dihadapannya.

"Karena ap_mmph" kini Ino tak bisa untuk tak melebarkan matanya, merasakan ada benda kenyal menempel lembut tepat dibibir ranumnya. Rasanya seperti ada yang menggelitik diperutnya, mengeluarkan wangi bunga-bunga. Menerbangkan kupu-kupu syurga. Ia terpana.

"Aku mencintaimu!" dan selanjutnya, ia benar-benar membeku ditempat. Bahkan mengedipkan matanya saja ia sudah tak mampu.

Shikamaru tersenyum lebar, menggenggam tangan Ino lembut, menarik dagunya untuk satu kecupan lagi. "Be my Lady, Ino!"

Ino menganga, mematung. Namun tak lama ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"S-Shika, a-aku tak bisa! Kau sudah memiliki Shiho."

"Dasar mendokusei! Aku dan Shiho tak ada apa-apa!" jawab Shikamaru, masih menatap lekat iris langitnya.

"Lalu, pelukan itu?!"

"Dia menyatakan cintanya langsung padaku aku tak bisa menerimanya dia menangis dan aku memeluknya untuk menenangkannya." Ucap pemuda Nara itu dalam sekali tarikan tampa jeda. Menyentuh erat pundak kecil berselimut denim dihadapannya.

"Huh?" Ino hanya bisa tertegun.

"Aku tidak tau sejak kapan rasa ini ada dalam hatiku, aku juga tak tau bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Aku tak biasa dengan ini, yang jelas, dalam setiap deru nafasku ada sesuatu yang begitu keras meronta dalam hati, keinginan bahwa aku ingin kita lebih dari sekedar teman, Ino.," Sekali lagi, dia berucap dengan cepat tampa jeda.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menjadi teman hidupku? Menjadi permaisuri dikerajaan kita sendiri nanti, Troublesome?" mata kelamnya berkilat penuh harap, ada sirat kecemasan yang terpancar disana, ada pula lega. Meski nyatanya, kegelisahan nampak menang.

Ino kembali menganga, namun bukan berarti ia tak bahagia, hatinya kini penuh dengan bunga-bunga. Ia tersenyum penuh pesona, mengembungkan pipinya dengan sempurna, dibawah sinar bulan yang memurnama.

"Tidak buruk!..," jawabnya enteng, meski titik bening dipelupuk matanya ia biarkan mengalir diiringi sedikit kikikan.

"Meski sepertinya merepotkan!" lanjutnya meniru gaya Shikamaru bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Pemuda nanas itu terkekeh mendengarnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menarik hidung mancung seorang gadis yang kini berstatus menjadi kekasihnya itu, kemudian membelai lembut pipi putih mutiara yang merona.

Tangan kirinya yang tadi bertengger dipundak sigadis kini turun perlahan, untuk kemudian menyelipkan jemarinya diantara jemari lentik bidadarinya. Sementara tangan kanannya mulai terangkat pelan. Memperlihatkan sebuah benda yang terkait disela-sela jemarinya. Ino kembali terbelalak haru, melihat sebuah kalung emas putih dengan liontin IRIS tergantung disana.

"Hadiah Valentine dariku" ucapnya sembari melangkah, berpindah kebelakang Ino. Kemudian mulai memutar tangannya untuk mengalungkan benda putih kecil itu dileher jenjang sigadis pirang.

"Kau cantik, Troublesome" bisiknya tepat disisi telinga Ino yang semakin merona. Setelah memastikan kalung putih kecil itu terpasang sempurna.

"Tentu saja! Aku memang selalu cantik" balas Ino tersenyum, memegang liontin Iris yang bertengger rapi dileher putihnya.

"Tapi merepotkan!" celetuk Shikamaru, diiringi sedikit uapan.

Ino merengut, bibirnya kembali monyong. Dasar nanas jel_

Cup~

Sekali lagi, Shikamaru mencuri ciuman dari gadis pirang yang mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Masih mencerna kejadian kilat. Shikamaru tertawa lebar, melihat ekspresi loading yang terpampang dilayar pucat si blonde. "Jangan memonyongkan bibirmu seperti itu. Kau akan terlihat seperti sedang menggodaku." ucapnya, kemudian menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapan eratnya.

"Dasar curang!" teriak Ino setelah prosesor otaknya telah 100% complete. Tangannya memukul ringan dada bidang pemuda nanas yang merangkulnya erat. Sementara si nanas hanya tertawa kecil.

Bahagia? Jangan tanya!

….

.….

Mungkin memang benar, saat sebuah rasa berbeda menyelinap dalam kisah persahabatan! Kau hanya mempunyai dua pilihan. Ungkapkan dan kau akan kehilangan persahabatan, atau sembunyikan dan kau akan kehilangan harapan. Tapi bagi seorang Shikamaru, ada pilihan ketiga. Ungkapkan harapan, maka kau akan dapatkan cinta dan persahabatan.

Dihamparan bunga biru keunguan yang masih menari-nari. Sihir Iris menebarkan wangi, menitip harapan untuk kembali mengikat tali yang baru. Bahwa sejak lama, entah sejak kapan, perasaan mereka telah tumbuh kokoh, lebih dari sekedar teman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Lebih dari sekedar teman? Tidak buruk! Meski sepertinya merepotkan!'**

 **~IRIS FLOWER~**

 **~Yamanaka Tenten~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Huwaaaaaa….. TTvTT**

 **Maafkan daku semua,,,, apabila cerita ini amat sangat mengecewakan! Sempat gak yakin buat publish, tapi apa daya, tantangan ini harus ane rampungkan. #dilempartelurrebuz X"(**

 **Sebenernya ane udah kehilangan semangat, mood saya mengalami maju-mundur cantik, gegara cerita yang asli alias file yang awal kena format saat disalin keFlashdisk, dan ane lupa gak ngopy, huwaaa… :'(**

 **Ane udah lupa-lupa jangan ama jalan ceritanya. Jadi, Maaaaaaaaaaffffffffff banget kalau gajenya udah masuk stadium akut….!*nunduk :"/**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang berkenan mampir dan menyempatkan diri memberikan jejak. Itu sangat berarti untuk amatiran seperti saya. Terima kasih banyak. #peluk teletubies.**

 **Semoga kalian gak kapok ya**

 **See You**


End file.
